Tales Of My Lost Trasure: Journey To My Heart
by Kyra L. Valkam
Summary: Universo Alterno. La epoca es la misma, nuevos personajes, diferente historia. Nunca le confies nada a unpirata¿ pero que pasa cuando te enamoras de uno? Entregarle mi corazon fue el peor error de mi vida Pero fue lo mejor que me ha pasado....


Miraba el mar, la vista perdida, sentada en su ventana pensaba. Imaginaba lo que su vida sería si no fuera la hija del gobernador de Sapphire Port, y, a la vez duquesa. Tocaron a su puerta sacándola de su ensimismamiento, una de sus sirvientas entro. Su padre la llamaba, seguramente para seguirle hablando de sus responsabilidades como hija del gobernador y que lo mejor para su familia es que por fin aceptara las propuestas de Cutler Beckett. Pero ya no quería escuchar a su padre, estaba harta de sus sermones y sobre todo de las insinuaciones de Beckett. Para Jill, Beckett era una persona despreciable, cruel, mezquina, que solo le importaba él y hacerse del poder.

No tuvo mas remedio que ir a ver a su padre, caminó seguida de sus dos damas, y al llegar toco la puerta. La voz ronca de su padre le dijo que entrara. Se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio, dándole la espalda a una ventana grande que daba vista al puerto principal del pueblo y al mar, la mayor fantasía de Jill.

-Aahh, hija, que bueno que estas aquí.- dijo su padre con una sonrisa, era la mima bienvenida que le daba siempre que quería hablar del futuro de la joven.

- Tú me llamaste ¿no?- respondió ella.

-Si, si. Te compre algo- dijo apuntando a un vestido azul zafiro que estaba en extendido en el diván que su padre tenía en el despacho a la derecha de su escritorio.

- Seguramente es para que lo use en la fiesta de esta noche a la que me negué rotundamente a ir.-

-Pues sí, esa era mi intención, Cutler Beckett va estar allí y se pondrá muy contento de verte. Acaba de regresar de Inglaterra, le acaban de dar el titulo de Lord dicen que el rey está muy contento con él y es posible que lo nombren Lord muy pronto. No crees que estaría muy bien que en su próximo viaje a Inglaterra te llevara con él, Jillian Beckett. Suena majestuoso no crees.-

-Creo que suena pomposo y exagerado, no me gusta. Y nunca sería la mujer de Cutler Beckett.- dijo cortante y fría.

-Jill, comprende, estas por cumplir 25. Te volverás mayor y ya ningún hombre querrá casarse contigo, como crees que eso afectaría a nuestra familia.-

-Padre, yo me casara el día que encuentre al indicado y será por amor, no por preservar el honor de esta familia.- dijo casi gritando.

-Estas colmando mi paciencia, asistirás a esa fiesta te guste o no y serás cortes con Beckett. ¿Entendiste?-

-Como el agua- dijo entre dientes. Después salió del despacho de su padre azotando la puerta tras de si. Sus damas traían el vestido y más tarde la vestirían por órdenes de su padre. Regreso a su cuarto y las dejo afuera, nunca le había gustada tener a dos personas siguiéndola a todas partes y observando cada paso que ella daba. Volvió a mirar por la ventana, era lo que más le gustaba; mirar por la ventana, ver el mar e imaginar que su vida era diferente, que navegaba por los mares, que la raptaba un pirata y la rescataba un marinero gentil con el que se casaría y tendría su final feliz.

Dejo que el tiempo pasara mientras ella se refugiaba en sus fantasías. Afuera el sol se perfilaba en el horizonte cuando a su puerta tocaron sus damas para vestirla. Entra las dos le pusieron el vestido zafiro y le peinaron el cabello negro azulado. Su miro en el espejo. Era atractiva, alta y de buen perfil, de piel clara, sus ojos verdes que resplandecían con el reflejo del vestido azul. Cuando estuvo lista sus damas la acompañaron al vestíbulo donde su padre la esperaba. Lo miro y distinguió en la cara de su progenitor muchos de sus rasgos. Era un hombre de mediana estatura para un hombre, de cabellos rubios y rizados, envidia de Jill, y de ojos verdes finas arrugas surcaban su cara, muchas fruto no de la edad si no del constante trabajo y la expresión que constantemente tenía el gobernador.

Salieron y subieron al carruaje sin dirigirse palabra, Jill estaba furiosa con su padre por obligarla a asistir. Se podía ver rodeada de todos los señores que se decían importantes y que solo estaban cerca de su padre por pura ambición de poder. También podía ver a Cutler Beckett llegando y besándole la mano grotescamente, o al menos a Jill le parecía grotesco. Haciendo gala de su asombrosa habilidad de alejarse de la realidad y sumergirse en sus fantasías, Jill se paso todo el camino visitando con su mente los lugares más recónditos del Caribe.

Su carruaje llego al fuerte de Sapphir Port, un lugar construido en piedra y al borde del mar, replica de las decenas de Fuertes que había todas las colonias de Caribe como Port Royal, Port Antonio, Kingston y muchas más. Estaba adornado con lámparas de petróleo por todas partes, además de las decoraciones festivas características. Camino detrás de su padre que fue recibido con elogios y cumplidos, ella caminaba despacio detrás de el, tratando de pasar desapercibida. Sus intentos fueron en vano pues inmediatamente después de saludar al gobernador la gente saludaba a Jill, todos con sonrisas hipócritas.

En me nos de 10 minutos ya le habían pedido en tres ocasiones a Jill sacarla a bailar, pero la pelinegra se reusaba continuamente. Odiaba las fiestas y los bailes, la hipocresía de todos y la clama que aparentaban. Pasada media hora de la llegada del gobernador y su hija al fuerte, Cutler Beckett llego. Vestía un traje de cola negro, su color favorito, y una peluca a la época blanca. Entro firme y como si mereciera la admiración de todos, y así fue, como al gobernados, todos lo recibieron entre halagos y celebraciones. Él no perdió el tiempo y fue directo a mí, su mirada siempre era fría y critica.

-Jillian, un placer verte como siempre- dijo tomando la mano de la joven y besándola. Quiso zafarse de su agarre y darle una buena bofetada, pero vio a su padre sobre el hombro de Beckett mirándola con reprimenda. Se limito a sonreír.

-Igualmente Lord Beckett- dijo Jill levemente.

-Por favor, dime Cutler. Y déjame decirte que te ves hermosa.- dijo.

-Me halaga Cutler.- dijo Jill, quería terminar la conversación lo más rápido posible.

-Por favor, háblame de tu, no tendría que haber formalidades entre nosotros.-dijo son soltarle la mano a Jill.

-¿Y por qué tiene que ser así?- pregunto Jill, no sabía a qué se refería.

-Bueno, tu papa me asegura que pronto aceptaras a mis propuestas, tú qué dices- dijo confiando de sí mismo. Beckett nunca se iba por las ramas y nunca daba un paso al azar.

-Me permites un momento.- se limito a decir la joven. Camino hasta donde su padre, que platicaba con varias personas. Los separó de los demás tomándolo del brazo.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Cutler Beckett?- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa para guardar las apariencias de todos los que los veían.

-No sé de qué me hablas hija.- dijo sonriendo también.

-¿De qué?... Pues de lo que le dijiste a Beckett, eso de que yo pronto aceptaría a sus propuestas.-dijo la ojiverde. Esta muy molesta.

-Ahh, pues porque lo harás, ya estoy harto de tus caprichos infantiles, harás lo que te diga y punto.- dijo su padre tajante. Seguía sonriendo pero sus ojos estaban muy molestos con Jill, ella dejo la hipocresía y se fue furiosa. Beckett trato de alcanzarla pero ella siguió caminando pese a las insistencias del hombre

De pronto sonó un estallido, toda la fiesta pensó que solo había sido un fuego artificial, pero al segundo estallido todos se percataron de que no había la luz de los fuegos. Jill seguía caminando ignorando a todos. Salió del fuerte ya corriendo, Beckett trato de seguirla por un momento, pero luego se detuvo, a Jill no le importo la razón solo siguió corriendo. El fuerte estaba en la playa por lo que al salir por una puerta diferente a la de la entrada se topo con la playa. Corrió por la playa en su mente escuchaba pasos como si la estuvieran siguiendo. Cuando se clamo del enojo que sentía, se detuvo y corroboro que nadie la seguía. Sin embargo a los pocos segundos escucho gritos provenientes del fuerte. Los estallidos seguían.

Camino un poco para ver la fuente de los estallidos que se escuchaba cercana. Para su sorpresa el causante de los estallidos era un barco pirata. Trato de irse sin ser vista pero para su mala suerte estaba muy cerca y uno de los piratas la vio alertando a otros. Corrió y corrió de regreso al fuerte. Era una desgracia que, a causa de la fiesta, la mayoría de los soldados y oficiales estuvieran entre la celebración o hipnotizados por el ambiente, pues ninguno se percato antes del ataque pirata y era muy tarde ya. Los piratas ya habían entrado en el fuerte y en la ciudad.

Jill llego al fuerte antes de ser atrapada por dos piratas. Beckett vio que la capturaban pero cuando se acerco para rescatarla, uno de los hombres le puso una pistola en la cabeza.

-Un paso más y le vuelo la cabeza.- dijo, Jill no le pudo ver la cara, pero su voz sonaba a la de alguien joven.

-Suéltenla- ordeno Beckett. Al momento se reunieron atrás de el 5 casacas rojas con rifles apuntando a los piratas.

-Je, quieres probar tu suerte. ¿Cuales con las posibilidades que nos den sin que la matemos? ¿Te sientes con suerte, o no?- dijo el pirata.

-Bajen las armas- dijo entre dientes Beckett.

-Así se hace. Ahora, nos dejaran ir y, en la playa la soltaremos.- dijo caminando hacia atrás y sin soltar a Jill. El pirata disparo al cielo con una pistola de cañón grande. La explosión de la bala dio un efecto similar al de un fuego artificial pero en menor magnitud. Cuando la bala estallo todos comenzaron a caminar a la playa, ninguno de los soldados disparaba.

Caminaron hasta la playa, todos los demás piratas que se habían dispersado por el pueblo ahora también se reunían en la playa, su número superaba por poco al de los soldados que venían detrás con sus armas en alto. Había varios botes largos en la playa, los piratas subieron a ellos, los últimos fueron los que traían a Jill como prisionera. Todos zarparon rumbo al barco pirata, todos menos los dos que tenían a Jill prisionera.

-Esto es lo que haremos y lo haremos a mi modo- dijo el pirata sonriendo detrás de Jill. – Iremos en el bote hasta nuestro barco, mi compañero y yo subiremos y dejaremos a su linda damita en el barco. Si alguno de ustedes no dispara, la matamos, si nos siguen la matamos, savvi.-

Se subieron al barco y el otro pirata comenzó a remar mientras el que tenia agarrada a Jill le seguía apuntando con la pistola. Se alejaron de la playa, Jill estaba un poco asustada, pero nada en comparación con su enojo y con el sentimiento masoquista de hacer que su padre se preocupara. Quería que se angustiara por ella, y que se arrepintiera de querer forzarla a casarse con Beckett contra su voluntad. Cuando la soltaran regresaría llorando, fingiría, y le diría a su padre que se había alejado enojada. Llegaron el gigantesco navío pirata, el pirata que remaba se levanto y subió al navío. El otro, el que apuntaba a Jill con la pistola, la levanto y la hizo subir por el navío.

-Dijeron que me soltaría.- Se quejo, con la imposibilidad de hacer algo más debido al arma que le apuntaba desde abajo.

-Jajaja, estas tratando con piratas, acaso esperabas que mantuviera mi palabra como tu noviesete ese.- se mofo el pirata.- ¡Rápido haraganes, izen las velas, muévanse dejemos este puerto lo mas rápido posible!-

Todos se movilizaron, algunos subieron por los flechetes, otros jalaban cuerdas. El pirata que daba las órdenes, aparentemente el capitán, la llevo al castillo de proa.

-Capitán, creo que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo, seguramente mi familia pagara una grande recompensa por mi rescate- dijo Jill tratando de salvar su vida.

-¿Capitán?, no… no, yo no soy el capitán, pero pronto... pronto conocerás a nuestro capitán.- dijo mientras subían las escaleras del castillo.

Jill logro vislumbrar una figura de espaldas a ella, la luna solo iluminaba una parte. Usaba tricornio negro con las orillas doradas, de piel, una chaqueta larga, también de pie, negra a juego con el sombrero, botas marrones arriba del pantalón café. Su cabello le llegaba a los hombre, castaño lacio brillante y demasiado cuidado para ser un pirata.

-Capitán, traemos a la prisionera, nos sirvió para salir del lugar. ¿Qué hacemos con ella, la matamos?- pregunto el primer oficial como si estuviera hablando de una vaca en vez de una persona.

-Capitán- se apresuro Jill antes de que diera su orden- Soy Jillian Griffith, la hija del gobernador. Seguramente podemos llegar a un acuerdo, mi padre pagara una jugosa recompensa por mi vida.-

El capitán no se inmuto, no dio respuesta, seguía mirando el mar. Jill se adelanto para insistir, pero el pirata tras de ella la detuvo.

-No es necesario que adelantes tu muerte. Si tocas al Capital, date por muerta.- le susurro al oído el pirata, asustándola por primera vez. Temía por su vida e incluso un pensamiento fugaz recorrió su mente diciéndole que nunca regresaría a casa.

El Capital levanto un poco la mano e hizo señas para que se acercara. Jill dio un paso pero el primer oficial la detuvo y camino el hacia El capitán, se susurraron por unos minutos y luego el pirata se alejo y bajo del castillo y luego empezó a gritar ordenes. Se quedaron a solas, Jill no sabía cómo actuar. Pero luego el capitán movió la cabeza y hablo.

-Estas entre piratas Jillian, la diplomacia no funciona del todo aquí- dijo, para sorpresa de Jill, el capitán quien era mujer.-Soy Anne Knight, Capitán del "Fénix Rojo".-

La luz ilumino por completo su cara cuando se dio la vuelta. No tenía la pinta de un pirata, de piel muy blanca ojos azules que resplandecían con la luna, no estaba sucia como los demás. Era más alta que Jill y tenía el porte de una dama, nunca habría imaginado a un capitán pirata de esa manera. Tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en la boca. La expresión de la ojiverde era de completa sorpresa.

-Capitana…-

-Capitán- le corrigió Anne- mucho me ha costado ganarme el titulo entre mi tripulación-

-Capitán, se puede saber por qué se me retiene como prisionera.- dijo la joven retomando la confianza.

-Jajaja, no tienes por qué hablar con tanta propiedad, soy un pirata, no una dama de tu corte. Te "retengo como prisionera" como tú dices, porque creo que voy a sacar una gran ganancia de ti- dijo con malicia la pirata.

-¿Sacar una gran ganancia? ¿Se refiere a lo que mi padre pagara por mi rescate?- pregunto Jill confundida.

-No exactamente, pienso sacarle dinero a tu padre y también a Cutler Beckett. Pero más que nada sirvo a otros intereses.- dijo de manera enigmática.

-¿Otros intereses?- pregunto.

-Ya basta de tantas preguntas, ¡ZAC!- dijo dándose la vuelta devolviendo su vista al mar. Jill aprovecho la distracción de la pirata para abalanzarse sobre ella. Sin embargo los reflejos de Anne fueron más rápidos y se movió, dejando a Jill de espaldas a ella, para luego poner su sable en el cuello de la pelinegra.

-Seguramente estas acostumbrada a tus caprichitos con tu padre, pero ahora estas con piratas. No tolerare tus jueguitos infantiles, si parecías tu vida lo mejor será que no fastidies y te andes con cuidado.- le susurro al oído a Jill, mientras el filo de su espada le recorría suavemente el cuello.

Se escucharon pasos detrás de ellas y luego la voz del primer oficial, Zac.

-Si capitán- dijo.

-Zachary, llévala a la cabina que predispuse para ella- dijo dándose la vuelta nuevamente al mar- si se pone necia déjala sin comer-.

Escucho los pasos de Zachary y Jillian alejarse, miraba el mar con vista perdida. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en el pasado y el paso de cada memoria los oscurecía. El mar tenía la virtud y desgracia de traer a su memoria toda su vida. Anne se preguntaba si la paz algún día volvería a sus sueños, todos inundados con la intranquilidad de su pasado.

Navegaron toda la noche sin la señal de que los siguieran, Anne se despertó muy temprano, apenas si había dormido. El sol apenas había salido. El cielo revelaba un día tranquilo y con buen viento. Subió al castillo de popa donde se encontró con el vigía.

-Buenos días capitán- dijo si mucho ánimo.

-No le veo nada de buenos, Jay- dijo Anne.- ¿No hay rastro de los barcos de Beckett?-

-No capitán.- dijo.

Anne se dio la vuelta y bajo de catillo de popa; la cubierta estaba vacía salvo por dos hombres que se habían quedado dormidos allí bebiendo. No los despertó, mas tarde recibirían su castigo; la pirata los pasó de largo siguiendo su camino. A los pocos pasos empezó a escuchar pasos a sus espaldas, un caminar largo y rápido. Era el clásico caminar de Zac, que en unos segundos estuvo junto a ella.

-Capitán, la prisionera demanda verla.- dijo Zac.

-¿Ya esta despierta?- pregunto Anne.

- Si, casi no durmió. Es una molestia.- dijo haciendo un gesto de repugnancia. Anne sonrió.

-Je, me gusta que digas lo que pienses. Desgraciadamente no podemos solamente cortarle la garganta para callarla, tengo otros planes para ella. La llevaremos a "La Cala Del Naufragio". Además, se queja mucho, pero estoy segura de que no le gustaría regresar. Haz que fijen el curso, Zac, lo más rápido que se pueda. No quiero toparme con los barcos de Beckett, aun-

-Si Capitán- dijo Zac y se dio la vuelta.

Anne se dirigió a los camarotes, en especial al que había hecho que prepararan para la prisionera. Todavía estaba relativamente lejos cuando pudo escuchar los gritos de Jill. Gritaba pidiendo verla, exigía que la llevara frente al capital.

-No vas a conseguir nada a gritos Jillian- grito Anne una vez fuera de la puerta.

-Pues lo conseguí porque ya estás aquí- dio con desprecio.

-Te olvidas de que yo algo lo que se me viene en gana y que si quiero puedo matarte, o no te quedo claro eso anoche.- le dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

-Si en verdad quisieras matarme ya lo habrías hecho, lo que significa que algo quieres de mí, por lo que no me vas a matar hasta que lo obtengas…- dijo, Jill dándose cuenta de su inevitable destino.

-Jajajaja, tu sola te diste la respuesta. Cuando consiga lo que quiero de ti ya no me serás de utilidad. Lo que inmediatamente te convierte en un estorbo, así que por qué no vuelves tus ultimas horas placenteras y te callas, ¿savvi?-

-Pues entonces lo mejor que puedo hacer es matarme, si de todas maneras voy a morir, porque no mejor matarme para que así tú no consigas lo que quieres.-

-Jajaja. ¿Y que piensas hacer dejar de respirar, o azotarte contra las paredes?- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Pues si, tal vez deje de respirar.-

-Jajaja no puedes ni hacer eso. Además, te apuesto a que no quieres regresar a Sapphir Port.-dijo Anne.

-Ni siquiera me conoces. ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que quiero o no?-

-Solamente lo sé, así son las cosas, si en verdad quisieras regresar a tu casa ya habrías hecho algo más. A no ser que seas cobarde, y no tengas para salvar tu pellejo.-

-No soy cobarde-

-Entonces no quieres regresar a casa, lo que significa que no estabas feliz allí. Ergo te hice un favor sacándote de allí.-

-Tu "lógica" no tiene mucho sentido.-

-Claro que la tiene, tan es así que no te has dado cuenta que la cerradura de tu puerta estaba abierta y que pudiste haber escapado en cualquier momento- dijo abriendo la puerta con tan solo girar la manija.

-¿Qué? No estaba así, la… la acabas de abrir.-

-Así está desde anoche, solo que te limitaste a quedarte allí golpeando la puerta. Pero como en verdad no querías irte, no intentaste abrir la puerta. Y ahora que he probado mi punto de que no quieres regresar a tu casa… por qué no la llevamos bien, tú no te vuelves un fastidio y yo no tengo por qué meterte en un calabozo. Tu subes a cubierta y te quedas calladita observando, todos ganamos, tu no me molestas y yo no me desespero, ¿savvi?-


End file.
